dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Carine Castino
Carine Castino is Yuri's boyfriend in the OVA episode "What? A Surprise Seaside Wedding Panic". The two first meet on a boat that's taking her and Kei to the island they have to go to for their next mission where he brings her a drink and tries to pick up on her. Initially, she isn't interested in him and gives him the brush off, and Kei thinks that she scared him off. The next time they meet is when Yuri is caught trespassing through the church she tries to investigate where he tells the guards who caught her to let her go, and she thanks him, and they run to Yuri's car, and she asks him to come along. He reminds her about what she said earlier, but then she tells him that she'd enjoy her company. Despite learning that he's part of the crime family who's running the counterfeiting operations they must stop, the two end up falling in love. Kei sees them walking down the street, and gets annoyed at the sight of them together, then she interrupts them when they're sitting at a table conversing pretending to be a flower saleswoman, and tells Yuri that she needs to talk to her and to see her right now. Carine buys some flowers and puts one in Yuri's hair telling her that she is truly beautiful. Kei is really put out by this, and when the two of them notice her irritation, she plays it off like it was something else. After Kei and Yuri have their little chat, we next see Yuri and Carine running along the beach, and they fall down, and she lands on top of him. The next scene, we see them sitting on the beach watching the tide. Then he turns his head to her and puts his right hand on the left side of her face, and he asks Yuri if she's sure she isn't bothered by his family's questionable reputation. Yuri says that she is sure of it, and that they need to forget their past and concentrate on their future. After that, we see Yuri's lips move, but we don't hear what she says. Her and Carine kiss, and then in the next scene, Chief Gooley is in a state of shock because he finds out that Yuri is getting married. Carine's father has approved of the wedding, and (very reluctantly) his brother, Darine. Later at the wedding, Yuri tells Chief Gooley, Dr. Q and Beryl that the wedding is real, but Kei thinks that the wedding is just a part of the mission, and she knocks out a guard watching the wedding through security monitors, then plants explosives in the basement, and she goes un-noticed for a while until one of the goons discovers that the guard while he looks like he's still watching is unconcious, and they go after Kei. Meanwhile, Yuri and Carine are getting ready to exchange vows. Carine says "I do", but before Yuri can say it, everybody hears the gunfire from Kei being chased by the goons. She runs up to the window banging on it telling Yuri to get away, but she falls through, and Darine and more goons come in pointing guns at Yuri and tell everyone what's going on, but then Dr. Q pushes a button, and the flower on Yuri's wedding dress explodes, and lets out a bunch of smoke, allowing everybody to get out of the church. Yuri, Carine, Darine, and the Castinos' father stay in the church, where Carine's father and his brother are yelling at them to shoot Yuri. He can't do it, so Darine says he'll shoot her himself, and points a gun at Yuri, but Kei blasts the gun out of his hand. Kei tells them to come along, but Yuri tells Kei to wait, and then asks Carine if he doesn't believe that what she said to him is true to shoot her. Carine does believe her, and doesn't shoot her. Then Kei tells them about the explosives, and Carine takes Yuri to an airship so they can escape. Kei goes with them, but Carine's father and brother take a different way to escape. The airship makes it to the sky, and the church explodes. Yuri tells Carine to come with her, but he declines saying that he can't betray his family. After that, Carine puts on a parachute, opens the plane door, and says goodbye to Yuri, then jumps out. After he jumps out, Yuri screams goodbye to him too. Then he opens his parachute, which says "I love you" on it. When Yuri goes to sit back down. Kei realizes that Yuri was serious about him. Image Gallery Image:Carine_1.jpg| Carine and Yuri at an outdoor restaurant Image:Carine_2.jpg| Kei interrupts them because she needs to talk to Yuri Image:Carine_3.jpg| Carine tells Yuri she's beautiful Image:Carine_4.jpg| Image:Carine_5.jpg| Image:Carine_6.jpg| Image:Carine_8.jpg| Image:Carine_9.jpg| Image:Carine_10.jpg| Image:Carine_11.jpg| Image:Feels_So_Good_019_0001.jpg| Image:Carine_13.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuri Love Interests Category:Anime Characters